La couleur de tes yeux
by ShanMah
Summary: TRAD. Mai Valentine et Seto Kaiba se retrouvent ensemble, unis par lien... particulier ?
1. Ces yeux bleus

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh, ni l'univers de YGO. Cette fanfic est en réalité une traduction d'une fanfiction en anglais, de Yugi Mutoh, « The Color of Your Eyes » : je ne possède donc aucun élément du texte original, uniquement la traduction. Il va de soi que j'ai demandé et obtenu la permission de l'auteur original avant de publier cette traduction. La fic originale n'est pas encore finie, donc il se peut que ma traduction bloque à un moment…

**Pairing :** Arrogantshipping, donc Mai Valentine/Seto Kaiba

**Rating :** T

**NdT :** L'auteur original a utilisé les noms japonais des personnages, malheureusement, je ne suis pas familière avec ces noms, donc je vais utiliser ceux en anglais.

**Prologue**

--Mai POV—

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ?_

Une question stupide à se demander… mais il semble que j'ai besoin de cette réponse comme jamais auparavant.

Je suis de nature solitaire…

_Laissée toute seule…_

Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'aide de quiconque. Rien ne pouvait m'empêcher d'atteindre mes buts ! Pourtant… comment faire pour prévoir quand de douloureux souvenirs vont refaire surface ?

_Marik…_

Mes cris et mes pleurs restèrent sans réponse : Marik m'avait enfermée dans mon propre esprit. Je pouvais voir les autres s'éloigner doucement, comme s'ils me glissaient des doigts, alors que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans les ténèbres…

Et pourtant, j'étais ici, assise dans une foule de spectateurs, à regarder un duel. Ce jeu semblait bien inoffensif de prime abord, mais pourtant… c'était un jeu dangereux, où un duelliste pouvait devenir un sacrifice.

Joey m'a déjà demandé ce que voulait dire être un vrai duelliste. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait _vraiment_ dire ? Je me croyais capable de vaincre Marik, pourtant, il m'avait écrasée. J'étais terrifiée lorsque j'ai fait face à son dragon égyptien. Je sentais ma fin arriver… même Yugi et Joey ensemble étaient impuissants face à Marik.

J'étais en colère.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pouquoi ?! POURQUOI ?!!_

_Joey…_ pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ta simple présence me frustre autant ? Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, ni de la haine, ni de l'amertume. C'est juste… je ne sais pas. Toi… toi et Yugi, vous avez continué sans moi. J'ai été laissée derrière. Je me débrouille toute seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Mais vous êtes devenus des « héros ».

Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Est-ce que je suis quelqu'un qui essaye de vous égaler, sans jamais y arriver ?

Je n'accepterai jamais ça.

_**Jamais !**_

**Chapitre 1 : Ces yeux bleus…**

Mai Valentine était assise tranquillement dans son siège, alors que plusieurs supporters applaudissaient autour de l'arène. Les gens acclamaient leur favori, huaient son adversaire… Mai regardait le duel avec une entière attention.

C'était une période plutôt sombre de sa vie. Elle errait, cherchant « quelque chose ». Malgré toutes ses aventures aux côtés de Yugi et de ses amis, elle avait fini par se retrouver abandonnée.

Au milieu de l'arène, deux duellistes s'affrontaient pour le titre de Champion. Parfois, Mai participait à de tels championnats, mais avait fini par trouver que jouer ne la satisfaisait plus. Elle se sentait parfois comme une simple spectatrice, comme elle s'était sentie dans le Battle City. Elle avait vu tout le monde devenir plus fort. Sauf elle…

Le duel dans l'arène était moins intéressant que Battle City. Pour l'instant, les cartes jouées n'avaient pas beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Je vais jouer cette carte en attaque, dit un des deux concurrents en mettant une carte en position d'attaque sur son Duel Disk.

Le monstre ainsi invoqué n'était nul autre que la Dame Harpie.

- Je vais ensuite activer une carte magique !

Les yeux de Mai étaient fixées sur ce concurrent. La carte s'éleva, confirmant les soupçons de la jeune femme : c'était Elegant Egotist.

- J'invoque les Sœurs de Harpie, et j'attaque ton monstre en défense ! Mon tour est fini.

Pour l'instant, ce concurrent ne possédait que ses harpies, alors que son adversaire avait deux autres monstres.

L'adversaire commença son tour.

- Mon tour ! Je pige… ah ! Je sacrifie mes deux monstres pour invoquer…

Les lèvres de Mai bougèrent en silence : « Le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges… »

- Mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges ! Je vais aussi l'équiper avec cette carte pour lui donner 300 points d'attaque supplémentaire. Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, attaque les Sœurs de Harpie !

L'attaque plongea Mai dans une sorte de transe. Les souvenirs d'un précédent duel contre Joey, d'une précédente défaite, étaient en train de défiler devant ses yeux.

- LE GAGNANT DE CE DUEL EST JOEY WHEELER !

Elle secoua la tête. _Non, ce n'est pas lui…_

Et c'était vrai : son esprit lui jouait des tours. Le duel qui se déroulait devant ses yeux n'était pas fini… il n'y avait pas de Dames Harpies… pas de Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges… tout était dans sa tête, mais les faits étaient là. Ça ne voulait pas partir de sa tête… Joey était maintenant une élite à lui tout seul et elle détestait rester derrière.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de plus à regarder le duel : elle se leva de son siège et se fit un chemin jusqu'au bout de la rangée. Elle avait atteint l'allée en escaliers lorsqu'elle jeta un dernier regard vers l'arène.

_Je… je ne…_ Un flash de Joey s'imposa dans son esprit. _Je… je… refuse de perdre !_

Elle se retourna d'un coup et commença à monter l'escalier, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Avant même d'avoir pu s'en rendre compte, elle fonça doit dans quelqu'un. La collision lui fit perdre l'équilibre, mais avait qu'elle ne tombe, l'autre personne la rattrapa, la tenant fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse remercier la personne qui l'avait empêchée de débouler les escaliers, son caractère reprit le dessus :

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que…

- Mai… Valentine ? demanda une voix un peu rauque.

Mai leva les yeux, pour découvrir qu'elle était retenue par nul autre que Seto Kaiba.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il, sans la lâcher.

Il la maintenait fermement contre son propre corps : elle rougit. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se dégagea de ses bras et le repoussa.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix agressive. Pousse-toi de mon chemin !

Seto Kaiba recula d'un pas pour la laisser passer, s'inclinant d'un air moqueur, comme si elle était une princesse. La foule continua d'applaudir avec force alors que Mai le poussait pour s'en aller.

Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de partir. Elle s'était arrêté un instant pour regarder le créateur du Battle City. Il se tenait debout, dans un complet blanc, avec une chemise bleue et une cravate. Il était au sommet de l'escalier, les mains dans les poches. Malgré l'excitation dégagée par la foule, il avait l'air incroyablement calme, détendu.

Pile à ce moment, il se retourna pour la regarder. Ses yeux bleus la fixaient avec intensité, malgré les bruits de la foule. Mai laissa échapper un « humph » avant de se détourner et de quitter l'endroit pour de bon.

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilà, le premier chapitre… les autres suivront bientôt, j'aimerais bien de petites reviews ^^


	2. Ces yeux violets

**Chapitre 2 : Ces yeux violets…**

- Grand frère, quand est-ce que tu rentres au Japon ?

- Dès que j'aurai fini les préparatifs pour Kaiba Land aux États-Unis.

Mokuba ne put s'empêcher d'adresser à son frère un grand sourire chaleureux.

- Dépêche-toi de revenir. Je t'attendrai ici !

Kaiba fit de son mieux pour lui rendre le sourire qu'il venait de recevoir, mais le sien n'avait pas la même chaleur que celui de Mokuba. Il appuya sur le bouton pour mettre fin à la vidéo conférence avec Mokuba. Il s'appuya contre son siège et laissa son regard glisser à nouveau vers les lumières des voitures dans la rue.

Lorsque son jeune frère l'avait appelé, il rentrait du tournoi. Mokuba l'appelait chaque soir pour lui demander quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait des États-Unis, où il s'était rendu pour la promotion de son futur parc d'attraction, Kaiba Land. Un rêve qui datait de l'époque où il avait vécu sous l'autorité de Gozaboro Kaiba, son père adoptif. Mokuba, en revanche, avait dû rester à Domino pour ses études.

À chaque fois qu'ils avaient une conversation, son frère lui manquait. Il devait pourtant supporter cette absence imposée par son voyage d'affaire en Amérique, s'il voulait que la Kaiba Corporation finisse par établir Kaiba Land.

- Monsieur Kaiba, nous sommes arrivés, annonça son chauffeur alors que la limousine s'immobilisait devant le Grand Starlight Hotel.

Sans un mot, Kaiba sortit de la limousine et se dirigea vers l'hôtel. Il préférait passer le moins de temps possible entouré de ces gens qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Quand Mokuba n'était pas là, il voulait simplement être seul, dans sa chambre, à s'occuper de sa compagnie.

- Monsieur Kaiba ! Attendez un moment s'il vous plaît !

Entendant son nom, Kaiba se retourna et vit son attaché de presse qui courait pour le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Pardon de vous déranger monsieur Kaiba, mais je pensais que vous voudriez voir ça, ça vous concerne.

D'un air blasé, Kaiba regarda Kent Rogers, le jeune attaché de presse, fouiller dans son manteau à la recherche de quelque chose. Il prit finalement une revue pliée, qu'il tendit au PDG.

- Regardez ça, monsieur.

Kaiba lui arracha la revue des mains, la déplia d'un coup pour découvrir la couverture du _Juicy Digest_, qui consistait en une photo et un énorme titre : « LA NUIT TORRIDE DU PDG SETO KAIBA ». La photo, qui s'étalait sur toute la page, montrait Kaiba, allongé sur un sofa de velours, une coupe de vin à la main. Son regard était dirigé vers ce qui semblait être une femme dansant devant lui. Il avait l'air ivre, la chemise froissée, collée à son torse par la sueur…

Kaiba poussa un soupir de dégoût. L'idée qu'il ait pu avoir une « nuit torride » était purement ridicule. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait très bien de cette soirée. La chaleur était étouffante dans la pièce, alors il avait détaché sa cravate et retiré son veston. La chaleur avait aussi fait coller la chemise sur sa peau. En ce qui concernait la femme, elle était complètement ivre et dansait devant lui sans aucune raison particulière. Elle avait été forcée de quitter la soirée par l'hôte lui-même quelques instants plus tard, à cause de sa conduite.

Il froissa la revue et la jeta par terre.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ces conneries ! dit-il d'une voix forte.

Il continua son chemin, passant les portes coulissantes de l'hôtel, laissant son attaché de presse dehors. Le pire, c'était qu'il savait pertinemment que des gens achèteraient ce genre de revues. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son nom se retrouvait en première page. Combien de fois devrait-il prouver sa valeur ? Depuis qu'il était PDG de la Kaiba Corporation, il devait continuellement prouver ses capacités à cause de son jeune âge. Tout le monde le sous-estimait à cause de ça. Personne ne le prenait réellement au sérieux, car ils étaient tous plus âgés que lui. Et maintenant, des revues à potins osaient prétendre qu'il se comportait comme un lycéen dévergondé ! C'était impardonnable !

Kent poursuivit le PDG.

- Monsieur Kaiba, vous devez comprendre. Pour votre image, vous devez montrer une certaine stabilité aux yeux du public ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de faire des gaffes qui pourraient compromettre…

- Je n'ai PAS à justifier mes actions à personne !

- Hé bien, ici aux États-Unis, monsieur Kaiba, les gens doivent voir que vous êtes un homme d'affaires solide et sérieux. Même si ces histoires sont fausses, vous ne pouvez pas juste les nier. Les actes sont plus parlants que les mots.

- Oh oui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Pourquoi ne pas leur prouver qu'ils ont raison, alors ?

Il en avait assez. Il fallait qu'il mette le travail de côté pour quelques instants. Toutes ces accusations commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs, et il avait besoin de repos. Et le « repos » allait prendre la forme du bar de l'hôtel.

- Monsieur Kaiba, s'il vous plaît, écoutez ce que je…

- C'est assez, coupa-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Partez, je vous verrai demain matin.`

- Compris.

Seto le regarda s'éloigner, disparaissant dans la foule sur le trottoir.

- Maintenant, dit-il pour lui-même. Pour décompresser…

-----

- Oh, allez ! C'est le dernier hôtel en ville ! Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez plus de chambres ?

- Je suis désolée Miss Valentine, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons complet à cause du tournoi.

Mai se laissa tomber sur le comptoir de la réception, épuisée par tous les hôtels qu'elle avait essayés.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Elle laissa l'homme derrière son comptoir, se traînant les pieds vers la sortie. Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur le bar de l'hôtel.

- Je suppose que je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire…

Elle fut soulagée de voir que l'endroit était vide. La seule personne dans la pièce était le barman. Il n'y avait personne pour dire des imbécillités, personne pour tenter de la draguer avec des phrases clichées. Enfin… il y avait le barman. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'occuperait pas d'elle et qu'il la laisserait boire en paix. Elle s'approcha du bar et s'assit sur un des tabourets.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir, mademoiselle ? demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir.

- Écoute mon mignon, donne-moi juste un Daiquiri aux fraises.

- Tout de suite.

Elle l'observa alors qu'il préparait son cocktail. Elle vit qu'il était marié, comme l'indiquait son alliance. Après quelques instants, il déposa le verre devant Mai.

- Et voilà !

- Merci.

Elle leva le verre pour en prendre une longue gorgée.

- Peut-être qu'il faudrait faire un peu attention. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas être ivre après un seul petit verre, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix était si condescendante que Mai n'en revenait pas. Qui aurait le culot… ? Elle allait se retourner pour voir qui était l'inconnu, mais il avait déjà pris la liberté de s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. Elle l'entendit demander un verre de Patrón au barman. Il se tourna vers elle et Mai haussa les sourcils en découvrant son identité.

- Kaiba !

- Qu'est-ce que Mai Valentine fait ici ?

Son regard glissa vers le verre dans la main de la jeune femme.

- Ah, je vois. Comme d'habitude.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- T'es pas trop jeune pour être ici ?

- Tu serais surprise de voir tout ce que je peux avoir, répliqua-t-il.

- Je suppose que t'as raison.

Le barman avait terminé de préparer le verre de Seto. Il le déposa devant lui.

- Et voilà pour vous, monsieur Kaiba.

Sans un mot, il prit le verre et en but une gorgé.

- Est-ce que t'as l'intention de lui dire « merci » ?

Pas de réponse.

- Humph… je croyais déjà que t'étais prétencieux, maintenant c'est confirmé.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse de Kaiba, mais elle le vit rouler les yeux. Son tempérament reprit le dessus :

- Pff ! Les gosses de riches comme toi pensent que le monde leur appartient ! La vie est drôlement facile pour toi, pas vrai ? Tu n'entends jamais le mot « non »…

Il marmonna quelque chose au milieu de sa tirade, que Mai ne put entendre.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'essayais d'être poli, mais j'ai dit : la ferme !

Mai sembla choquée que quelqu'un lui dise ça. Apparemment, personne n'avait jamais été aussi direct avec elle. Jamais elle n'avait laissé personne le faire.

- Quoi ?!

- Est-ce que je dois parler lentement pour que tu me comprennes ? Tu-parles-TROP !

Il finit son verre. Mai décida qu'il valait mieux l'ignorer plutôt que de tenter de converser avec lui. Mais elle finit par briser le silence en lançant au barman :

- Hey ! Vous ne connaîtriez pas d'autres hôtels dans le coin ? Celui-ci est plein.

- Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, plein de gens ont réservé des chambres à cause du tournoi. C'est difficile de trouver un endroit où dormir.

- Vraiment ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Merci quand même…

- Oh, alors aucun homme n'a décidé de t'offrir une chambre ?

Mai se tourna vivement vers Seto.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?!

- Je suppose que ça veut dire non. Alors j'ai une proposition pour toi, Mai Valentine… bien que j'ai du mal à croire que ça doive en venir là.

- Proposition ? Peu importe ce que tu penses de moi, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille !

- Tu as tort, dit-il avec un sourire en coin calculateur. Tu n'es pas une fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Avant que tu t'emportes encore, laisse-moi finir. Je voulais dire, tu n'es pas une fille, mais une femme. Et si tu étais intelligente, tu écouterais ce que j'ai à dire.

Mai lui adressa un sourire.

- C'était un compliment ?

- Prends-le comme tu veux, répondit Seto. J'ai un léger problème. Tu as un caractère impossible, que certains trouveraient énervant : moi, par exemple, tu m'énerves. Mais je pense que ce travail… c'est… j'ai cette idée depuis un moment, mais personne qui puisse le faire. _Sérieusement_.

- Oh, je suis désolée, je crois que je n'ai pas compris _tout _ce que tu viens de me dire. Pauvre petite moi…

Il semblait se payer sa tête depuis tout à l'heure, elle pouvait bien se venger avec un peu de sarcasme, non ? Mais Kaiba lui répondit avec le même ton sarcastique :

- Je me disais bien que tu ne comprendrais pas tout. Je vais faire simple. Je voudrais que toi, Mai Valentine, tu m'accompagnes à chaque dîner, à chaque soirée auxquels je dois me présenter pendant mon voyage d'affaires ici.

- Dîners ? Soirées ?

- Ça ne se passe pas forcément aussi bien que tu l'imagines pour les « enfants riches ». En fait, j'ai des problèmes d'image. Pour redorer ma réputation, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. Certaines femmes sont attirées par l'argent comme ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas leur faire confiance. Mais en te demandant à toi, je sais que j'en aurais pour mon argent. Aucun de nous n'aime l'autre, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter des éventuelles « conséquences » de cette proposition.

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin.

- En plus d'un chèque, je t'offrirai une chambre dans la suite que j'occupe présentement, puisqu'il semble que tu en aies cruellement besoin.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Marché conclu ?

- Dans tes rêves ! cracha-t-elle d'un ton acide.

- Parfait ! Dors avec des chiens dans une ruelle froide !

Il se leva d'un coup, près à s'en aller.

- Attends !

Il s'arrêta.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment dit non, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mot de la fin : Ooook, deux en une journée ! XD Prochain chapitre bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Tarame : **J'aime beaucoup l'arrogantshipping aussi, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu traduire The Color of Your Eyes. J'espère juste que l'auteur va effectivement repartir la fic (comme il m'a dit quand je lui ai demandé la permission de traduire), sinon ma traduction va bloquer…

**Regenarating Fire : **Je trouvais aussi l'idée assez plausible… j'aime l'arrogantshipping, mais le plus dur c'est de trouver une « raison », un élément déclencheur à leur relation… celle-ci m'a semblé particulièrement intéressante et originale. Et vive Kaiba ;)

**Chapitre 3**

Seto prit son verre et le déposa avec force sur le comptoir. À côté de lui, Mai le regardait d'un air curieux, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Lorsqu'il avait été sur le point de partir, elle avait eu peur d'avoir ruiné sa seule chance. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour prendre sa décision. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire encore le tour de la ville, à la recherche d'une chambre qu'elle ne trouverait pas, au risque de se retrouver à « dormir avec les chiens » comme Kaiba l'avait mentionné plus tôt.

Sans dire un mot, Kaiba se leva de son tabouret et partit.

- Hey !

Elle se demandait s'il allait retirer son offre : Seto continuait de marcher, l'ignorant complètement. Elle attrapa le sac qu'elle portait toujours et se mit à courir derrière lui. Elle avait atteint la porte lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas payé son verre : elle se retourna vers le barman, mais avant qu'elle ne dise un mot, il secoua la tête.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je mettrai ça sur la facture de monsieur Kaiba.

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire avant de reprendre sa course vers Kaiba. Elle balaya le hall de réception du regard, et le vit, debout devant les portes de l'ascenseur.

C'était presque du déjà vu. Il se tenait devant l'ascenseur avec la même attitude, la même allure que quelques heures plus tôt au tournoi. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Était-il en train de se jouer d'elle ? C'était presque comme s'il_ voulait_ qu'elle le pourchasse. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Seto y pénétra.

Rapidement, Mai courut pour atteindre les portes qui se refermaient. Poussant de toutes ses forces, décuplées par sa colère, elle faillit arracher les portes en les retenant. Elle laissa échapper un grognement lorsque Seto lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il alors que le sourire s'agrandissait.

Elle plissa les yeux.

- Alors, à quel jeu on est censés jouer, Kaiba ?

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je voudrais bien prendre une douche. Après, et uniquement _après_, nous parlerons de tout ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas incluse dans la douche, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas certain de la raison qui la poussait à poser une telle question.

- Je plaisantais, dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur. Elle reprit son habituelle attitude joueuse :

- Je voulais juste voir ce que t'allais dire.

Il laissa échapper un ricanement à ces mots. Comme s'il croyait qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas, il murmura « stupide » alors que les portes se refermaient.

Mai ne se considérait pas comme une personne particulièrement bavarde. Mais elle appréciait un minimum d'interaction avec les autres. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Kaiba, monsieur Tout-Puissant-Trop-Supérieur-Pour-Parler-À-Quiconque en personne. Quelques instants plus tôt, ils parlaient, ils étaient maintenant silencieux. Elle trouvait l'ambiance un peu… étrange. Elle le regarda pour tenter de le déchiffrer. Il avait l'air satisfait. Que pouvait-il bien penser ?

Un peu nerveuse, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Combien d'étages cet hôtel avait-il ? Ils étaient déjà au quinzième étage. Son regard glissa à nouveau vers Kaiba, qui lui rendit son regard. Son regard était perçant et profond, fixé sur elle. Il se passa un moment avant qu'il rompe le contact et redirigea son attention sur les chiffres indiquant les étages.

Mai soupira profondément et se laissa glisser sur le plancher de l'ascenseur. Bien sûr, Kaiba devait avoir ce qui se faisait de mieux dans cet hôtel. Et la plupart des hôtels avaient leur plus belle suite au dernier étage, ce qui n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle pour Mai : elle n'aimait pas vraiment les hauteurs.

À son insu, Kaiba l'observait avec attention, alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le plancher. Il trouvait étrange qu'elle ait l'air énervée. Lui aussi, quelque part derrière son allure de glace, l'était. Durant le dernier mois, sa vie personnelle en avait pris un coup. Les gens semblaient aimer se mêler de ses affaires. On le harcelait constamment avec des questions sur sa vie amoureuse. Ne pouvaient-ils pas voir qu'il était trop occupé avec sa compagnie pour avoir du temps à perdre avec la romance ?

Et avec quoi venait une vie amoureuse ? Ça venait avec des vautours attirés par l'argent. Son succès professionnel était indéniable, et pour la plupart des femmes, c'était très attirant. L'attirance était loin d'être mutuelle : Kaiba ne cherchait personne. Pourquoi aurait-il dû ? Il était pleinement satisfait de sa vie actuelle, il ne la changerait pour rien au monde. Mokuba et la Kaiba Corporation était tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu, et tout ce qu'il voulait avoir.

Le public n'était pas de cet avis. D'après la presse, il DEVAIT avoir autre chose dans sa vie que sa vie professionnelle. Chaque fois qu'il était vu avec une femme, c'était un potin juteux. Il se souvenait d'une couverture en particulier, où il était photographié en train de parler avec une femme : c'était une _employée_. Et le gros titre clamait quand même « Le PDG Seto Kaiba avec sa nouvelle petite amie ». Kaiba n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de pareilles histoires, mais elles mettaient sa réputation en territoire américain en danger. Elles le faisaient paraître instable aux yeux du public : quelque chose qui n'était absolument pas souhaitable.

L'idée qu'il était en train de concrétiser germait dans sa tête depuis un certain moment déjà. Il avait besoin de stabilité pour améliorer son image. Et la chance lui avait emmené Mai Valentine.

À vrai dire, il devait admettre qu'il avait du respect pour Mai. C'était une duelliste déterminée et talentueuse. Durant son tournoi, elle avait montré qu'elle avait une certaine valeur. Par contre, elle ne lui arrivait évidemment pas à la cheville. Mais elle était quand même... quelque chose d'autre.

Il pouvait ressentir l'intensité de très peu de gens durant un duel... c'était un peu étrange. Il commençait même à croire qu'il pouvait en ressentir l'âme. Il grogna mentalement. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Yugi et sa bande d'attardés de premier ordre.

Mais il y avait quand même cette connexion... il pouvait sentir la présence de Yugi pendant un duel. Soit cela l'énervait, soit cela l'obligeait à repousser ses propres limites. Il n'avait jamais joué un duel contre Mai, par contre... mais un jour, il le ferait. Pour l'instant, elle pouvait au minimum comprendre sa position. D'une façon où d'une autre, il savait, il comprenait qu'elle avait de plus grandes ambitions que de simplement se trouver un homme riche.

**DING DING**

Mai et Seto furent tirés de leurs pensées par le bruit de l'ascenceur.

- C'est notre étage, annonça Kaiba.

Mai hocha la tête et se releva. La première chose qui lui sauta à la figure fut le somptueux couloir qui lui faisait face. Il était décoré des matériaux les plus fins: des rideaux de soie, du papier peint dispendieux, des vases remplis de fleurs et d'élégantes tables de bois recouvertes de nappes de soie. Le couloir menait à une seule et unique porte. Kaiba passa devant elle et sortit une carte de sa poche, qu'il glissa dans la fente du verrou. La serrure bipa quelques fois, et il ouvrit la porte.

Mai ne put que retenir son souffle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la suite, ce qu'elle vit dépassa toutes ses attentes. La pièce était très grande, avec trois sofas noirs au centre, alors qu'un mur entier était occupé par un téléviseur plasma. Dans un coin, elle vit un minibar: à l'autre bout de la pièce, une table à manger, sur laquelle se trouvaient des liasses de papier et un ordinateur portable. Mai voulut pousser son exploration plus loin, lorsqu'elle vit, à sa surprise, que la véranda privée avait sa propre piscine.

- Mai.

En entendant son nom, Mai se retourna pour voir Seto détacher sa cravate et la jeter négligemment vers un sofa.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Tu en veux ?

Il leva légèrement la bouteille de champagne qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- On doit pas payer pour ça ?

Telle une enfant, Mai se précipita vers un sofa et se laissa tomber dessus, atterrissant sur le ventre avec un rebond. Puis, elle se retourna et s'étira comme un chat pour être plus confortable.

- C'est gratuit. Ils m'en envoient des paniers pleins.

Elle cligna des yeux, confuse.

- Quoi, les riches ont des trucs gratuits ? C'est carrément injuste.

Sans sa permission, Kaiba lui versa un verre avant de s'en servit un. Il prit les deux verres et s'assit au bout du sofa où Mai était étalée. Il lui tendit une flûte à champagne.

- Tiens.  
- Essayez-vous de m'ennivrer, monsieur Kaiba ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.  
- Oh, c'est ce que tu crois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui sonnait un peu innocente. J'avais l'impression que tu pouvais supporter plus qu'un daiquiri. De plus, au bar, tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir dans l'idée de t'arrêter après un verre.  
- Hey ! J'allais juste... j'allais pas vraiment boire jusqu'à plus tenir debout. Je ne suis pas une pauvre fille qui boit à journée longue.  
- Bien sûr que non, dit-il avec un sourire prétencieux.  
- T'es impossible, soupira-t-elle. De toute manière, tu devrais pas être en train de développer sur cette proposition ?  
- En dehors de ce que je t'ai déjà dit... un homme de ma condition n'a pas vraiment envie d'avoir quelqu'un pour la vie Mais puisque Mokuba est resté au Japon, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour le temps qu'il me reste ici. En gros, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour paraître à mes côtés dans toutes ces soirées mondaines que je dois supporter.  
- Et l'argent ?  
- Fais-moi une offre.  
- Tu veux que _je_ décide combien je devrais être payée ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

- Oh, si c'est le cas, je vais me contenter de t'en demander beaucoup. Une fille doit être payée très cher pour ne serait-ce que supporter ta présence pour longtemps.  
- Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas faire ça, dit-il, son visage devenu très sérieux. Sinon je serai dans l'obligation de te facturer pour cette suite, la nourriture, les vêtements...  
- Hein ? Vêtements ?

Mai était confuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

- Ma petite amie ne peut quand même pas avoir l'air de vivre dans la rue, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.  
- J'aurais préféré que tu ne dises pas "ma petite amie", parce que je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas à toi.

Le regard de Kaiba glissa vers son verre de champagne.

- C'est une pure relation d'affaires. Lorsque ce sera terminé, je te compenserai pour m'avoir _supporté_.

Il leva son verre, comme pour porter un toast. Mai leva un sourcil.

- Il va y avoir certaines conditions, j'espère.  
- Évidemment.

Mai leva sa flûte et la fit tinter contre celle de Seto.

- À notre merveilleuse histoire d'amour !

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilààà, on part sur le chapitre 4 maintenant… je vous avertis, il est à mourir de rire ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

- T'as rien à manger ici ?

Kaiba soupira légèrement, mais ne donna pas d'autre réponse. Il continuait d'ignorer Mai. « Il ne peut même pas être poli une minute ? » pensa Mai en regardant le PDG de la Kaiba Corporation taper sur le clavier de son portable. Après leur toast et leur contrat verbal, le silence qui avait régné dans l'ascenseur était de retour. Seulement, cette fois, Mai n'avait pas l'intention de le supporter.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

Kaiba ne sembla même pas l'entendre, trop occupé à taper sur son portable.

- Je parie que c'est important.

Elle marqua une pause, espérant une réaction quelconque, mais il n'y eut rien. Puis, elle eut une idée qui lui vaudrait certainement de l'attention.

- Ou alors tu es juste en train de chercher des sites _pour adultes_ ?

Plutôt fière de son idée, Mai attendit que le PDG réplique quelque chose… et il n'y eut toujours aucune réaction. Mai sentait de plus en plus la colère monter en elle. « Ce Kaiba ! Il est probablement _vraiment_ en train de regarder de la pornographie ! » songea-t-elle. Avant que Mai ne puisse aller regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait, elle fut arrêtée par sa voix :

- Si tu as faim, appelle le service aux chambres.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Mai semblait un peu perdue.

- Faim ?

Et puis, ça lui revient : elle venait de lui demander s'il avait quelque chose à manger.

- Oh, bien sûr ! Le service aux chambres. Tout de suite.

Sans attendre d'autre permission, elle se laissa tomber sur un canapé, et prit le téléphone posé sur la table en face d'elle. Pour faciliter la vie des clients de la suite, un menu avait été placé à côté du téléphone. Mai sourit mentalement en voyant ce qui serait parfait pour apaiser sa faim. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle composa le numéro.

- Oui, bonsoir, le service aux chambres ?

---

Un discret coup à la porte lui indiqua que sa commande était arrivée. Levant les yeux de son ordinateur, Kaiba vit Mai se lever pour courir vers la porte, aussi excitée qu'une enfant. Elle était amusante… _parfois_. Il devait lui donner ça.

Il doutait cependant légèrement de ce « coup de marketing ». Normalement, il ne se serait jamais abaissé à avoir une escorte à sa botte. Il aurait facilement trouvé une femme volontaire pour l'accompagner. Pour ce genre de chose, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Mais ceci n'avait rien à voir avec l'amitié ou l'amour. C'était pour les affaires. Il voulait donc quelqu'un qui rencontre ses standards élevés. Non pas qu'il considère Mai comme son escorte. Non, Mai n'était pas ça. Elle n'était pas une escorte : il ne pouvait même pas se l'imaginer de cette façon. Il la traiterait comme n'importe lequel de ses employés... avec élégance et autorité !

Le jeune homme avait emmené un chariot sur lequel trônait un seul et unique plateau d'argent. Kaiba n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle avait dit au téléphone, il n'avait donc aucune idée de ce que Mai avait pu commander. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un plateau d'argent et un contenant de métal qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Avant que Mai ne puisse remarquer l'attention qu'il lui portait, il redirigea son regard sur son écran.

- Oh, wow ! s'exclama Mai, enthousiaste. Ça a l'air tellement bon… oh, oui, le pourboire…

Elle adressa un léger sourire au groom.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien à vous donner.

Puis, quelque chose sembla lui revenir.

- Oh. Mais j'ai du chewing-gum. Tenez, vous pouvez en prendre un morceau.

Kaiba laissa échapper un léger rire, presque impossible à remarquer. Elle allait _vraiment_ offrir du chewing-gum à ce garçon d'étage à l'allure prétentieuse.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, madame. Savourez simplement votre repas.

Il quitta l'endroit sur ces mots.

Sachant que Mai était occupée, Kaiba risqua un autre coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il la vit soulever le couvercle pour révéler… des fraises. Après avoir détourné son attention d'elle, il se sourit intérieurement. « Alors elle a commandé des fraises avec de la crème… »

----

Mai avait une envie folle de manger des fraises, mais elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas sa seule raison pour avoir commandé des fraises et de la crème. Puisque c'était une soirée aussi ennuyeuse, elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait bien réchauffer l'atmosphère un peu.

Prenant une fraise dans sa main, Mai l'approcha lentement de sa bouche. Elle glissa sournoisement le regard vers le côté. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Kaiba taper furieusement sur son portable, le regard vide. Un sourire sournois se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Mmmhh…

La première bouchée fut un délice, comme c'était souvent le cas avec les fruits, mais la fraise en elle-même ne suffisait pas à justifier une telle réaction. Kaiba tapait toujours mécaniquement sur les touches de son clavier. Mai finit la première fraise, exprimant de façon très audible sa satisfaction par rapport au goût du fruit rouge. Elle recouvrit la seconde fraise d'une somptueuse couche de crème et entreprit de la lécher avec lenteur. La fraise étant particulièrement grosse, elle dut s'arrêter au milieu pour lécher la crème sur ses lèvres. Mai pressa ses lèvres ensemble, comme si elle venait d'y appliquer du rouge à lèvres.

Faisant comme si elle voulait regarder par la fenêtre, Mai se tourna vers Kaiba, appuyant son menton sur le sofa.

- Tu en veux une, Kaiba ? Elles sont délicieuses, surtout…

Elle marqua une courte pause pour tremper son doigt dans l'épaisse crème.

- … avec de la crème.

Il l'ignora.

Faisant toujours face à Kaiba, Mai commença à manger la fraise, la couvrant toujours de crème.

- Mmmmhh, c'est _tellement_ bon… dit-elle, la bouche pleine.

Kaiba n'eut aucune réaction, à l'exception du sourcil qu'il leva dans les airs sans cesser de taper sur son clavier.

Elle ne mangea pas la fraise suivante, elle se contenta de la couvrir de crème. Elle se leva et se rendit à la fenêtre, à une trentaine de centimètres de Kaiba. Tel un chat, elle commença à lécher lentement un côté de la fraise, les yeux clos, comme si elle était en train de vivre le bonheur suprême. Elle s'arrêta un court instant, puis, sa langue parcourut à nouveau la fraise, de manière circulaire, cette fois.

- Oh, oui… c'est parfait…

La dernière phrase avait été un peu plus forte qu'il n'aurait été ordinairement nécessaire, mais elle eut le mérite de causer enfin une réaction. Une tasse de café en argent tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, alors que Kaiba toussotait. Il jura, et se pencha pour la ramasser. Le regardant abandonner son ordinateur pour prendre une serviette, Mai commença à lécher chacun de ses doigts, lentement, méthodiquement.

- Aurais-tu une envie particulière, Kaiba ? demanda-t-elle, appréciant toujours sa collation. Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Avec un sourire arrogant dont il avait le secret, il rétorqua :

- Non. En fait, je suis stupéfait des bruits de succion qu'une seule femme peut produire.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna un peu. Mai retourna sur le sofa, ave une furieuse envie de glousser. Mais Mai Valentine ne gloussait jamais, même si ça aurait été parfaitement compréhensible dans ce cas de figure.

- Un lit…

Kaiba reporta son regard sur Mai, pour voir un sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

- Et deux personnes, finit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Kaiba.

- Appelle la réception pour qu'ils nous emmènent un lit pliant. Simple.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle venait de faire une découverte scientifique. Tu _me_ demandes de commander _ton_ lit ! Comme c'est gentil…

- Non, je n'ai rien demandé. Je t'ORDONNE de les appeler pour TON lit.

- Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais dormir à côté de ton énorme et somptueux lit dans un lit qui ne conviendrait même pas à un chien !

- Je crois que même ton chien de poche ne se plaindrait pas du confort que je t'offre.

Entendant la référence à Joey Wheeler, l'expression de Mai changea. Son regard fuit celui de Kaiba. Il fut surpris de voir comment Mai se retirait subitement de leur querelle. Non pas qu'il se préoccupe de trouver la raison. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, c'était qu'il allait pouvoir finir par se coucher, afin de pouvoir se lever tôt le lendemain. Il trouva rapidement un moyen de tourner la situation :

- Donc, tu préfères dormir à côté du _maître _?

- QUOI ? s'exclama Mai, choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux. Je ne vois rien qui t'empêche de dormir avec moi.

Il retint un sourire mauvais.

- Par contre, désolé de te décevoir, il n'y aura aucune autre activité que le sommeil… bien que je ne puisse pas parler pour, je ne sais pas… tes ronflements occasionnels ?

Décidément, leur arrogance et leur fierté respective ne pouvait que causer des étincelles dans une pièce, car Mai répliqua immédiatement :

- Je suppose que tu as raison, après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, on dirait. Assure-toi juste que je ne trouve pas de mains _baladeuses_.

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilà, ce chapitre m'avait bien fait rire mdrrr les fraises et la crème, ce classique si efficace ;) Revieeeeews !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Mai Valentine était une personne à admirer. Elle était belle, talentueuse, charismatique et forte. Mais il y avait une chose que Mai n'était pas.

Elle n'était _pas_ une personne du matin.

Durant la majeure partie de sa nuit dans le lit de Seto Kaiba, elle avait eu les yeux grands ouverts, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'agacer Kaiba. Mais, hélas, des idées comme lui vider simplement de l'eau froide sur le corps pendant son sommeil pour le réveiller étaient le mieux auquel elle pouvait penser, et cela lui semblait trop immature. Mais à un moment de la nuit, elle avait eu sa meilleure idée. Elle n'était pas bien certaine de la façon dont elle allait exécuter son idée, et s'était endormie sur l'idée qu'elle trouverait une solution le lendemain.

Mai cligna des yeux quelques fois pour retirer le flou de devant ses yeux. Elle avait trouvé le moyen d'agacer Kaiba. Elle connaissait très bien son groupe d'âge. À son âge, elle devinait qu'il devait avoir peu d'expérience avec les femmes. Mais il s'agissait de Seto Kaiba. Il ne se préoccupait de personne, à part de son petit frère. Donc, Mai avait conclu que Kaiba risquait d'être assez mal à l'aise si une femme le touchait. Son idée était de faire croire à Kaiba qu'elle voulait le séduire. Elle ne prévoyait rien de bien choquant : des touchers subtils, légers, comme par exemple laisser ses mains glisser sur son torse. Elle adorait déjà l'idée. Il lui suffisait d'agir comme n'importe quelle séductrice.

« Bon. Par quoi je commence ? » se demanda-t-elle mentalement. Puis, la réponse vint. Aussi calmement que possible, elle glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et laissa échapper :

- Oh, chéri…

Elle se retourna pour regarder sa cible, mais fut décontenancée en voyant qu'il n'était pas couché à côté d'elle. Elle était toute seule.

- Ou est-ce qu'il est ? demanda-t-elle, son regard balayant la pièce.

Mai sursauta très légèrement en entendant une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Le visage de Kaiba apparut dans le cadre de porte. Mai était plutôt… embarrassée. Kaiba ne portait pas la même tenue que durant la nuit : la veille, il avait retiré son complet pour enfiler de vieux vêtements pour dormir. L'absence de ces morceaux de tissu étaient la cause de l'état de Mai. Pour être plus spécifique, Kaiba avait remplacé son jogging par une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Le vieux t-shirt avait disparu aussi, remplacé par une serviette jetée sur ses épaules.

Mai avait le souffle coupé, incapable de refermer sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne _pouvait_ rien dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa voix tira Mai de sa transe. Elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait.

- Je t'ai demandé ce qu'il y avait, répéta-t-il, ses yeux cobalt posés sur elle.

- Qu… ?

- Laisse-moi répéter de façon à ce que tu puisse comprendre, dit-il, son ton devenant sarcastique. Tu te réveilles. Bien sûr, tu prends tout ton temps pour te réveiller. Et puis tu dis « Oh, _chéri_ ». Je suppose que ça s'adressait à moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

La colère de Mai reprit le dessus.¸

- C'est faux ! De toutes les personnes sur la Terre, tu es bien la dernière que j'appellerais « chéri » ! Je devais être à moitié endormie quand j'ai dit ça. Je fais des rêves, tu sais. Quand j'ai dit ça, je devais penser à quelqu'un d'autre, et au lieu de ça je me réveille pour voir mon cauchemar : toi.

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait.

Ça devait être la pire excuse qu'elle n'avait jamais inventée. Soudainement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait toujours aussi fixement. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, Mai éloigna rapidement son regard de lui.

« Oh, génial, comme s'il n'allait pas remarquer_ ça_ ! »

- Je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux. C'est vrai que les femmes font peur le matin.

Mai roula les yeux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se disputer avec lui en ce moment. Elle était encore en train de se remettre de ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Les hommes, par contre, semblent avoir la faculté de se réveiller en ayant l'air plutôt… présentable. Qu'en penses-tu, ma _chère_ Mai ?

Il avait dû remarquer ! Il était probablement en train de se délecter de l'avoir remarquée en train de l'admirer.

- C'est… je… euh… ce que je veux dire…

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne trouve rien à dire ! » ragea-t-elle dans sa tête. Kaiba, à sa grande surprise, n'ajouta rien et quitta la chambre, un sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage. Mai venait de perdre. Et face à Kaiba, rien de moins.

Toutefois, Mai ne put retenir un petit rire. Ça devait être un des meilleurs matins qu'elle avait pu passer.

**Le mot de la fin :** Assez court ;) par contre, un délice pour l'imaginaire !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

- Parmi toutes les choses stupides, arrogantes... RAH !

Mai poussa un cri de rage alors qu'elle serrait son tube de dentifrice de toutes ses forces.

Elle avait été incapable de parler pour la première fois. ELLE ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Kaiba se tenait devant elle... avec une simple serviette...

- Aaahh ! J'ignore si cette pensée va continuer de me hanter ou si c'était...

Elle n'osa pas finir sa phrase, mais laissa échapper un rire lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Le culot de ce... type ! Hey ?

Mai sembla un peu confuse en voyant sa brosse à dents recouverte de dentifrice.

- Faut croire que j'ai serré un peu trop fort...

-------

Il commençait à perdre patience.

Combien de temps lui fallait-il pour se préparer ?

Attendre. Quelle façon ennuyeuse de passer le temps. Bien sûr, il n'allait quand même pas aller jusqu'à s'en faire. Pas pour CETTE femme. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire. Pourtant, son mécontentement grandissait lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il devrait attendre qu'elle soit prête.

"Les femmes sont effectivement des créatures énervantes" songea-t-il. Il entendit de discrets pas s'approcher de lui.

- Finalement, tu décides de te montrer, lui lança-t-il d'un ton acide, sans même la regarder.  
- Oh, j'ignorais que je te faisais attendre. J'espère que je n'ai pas interféré dans tes heures consacrées à ton obsession sur Yugi Muto, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton des plus enjoués.  
- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter, mais je préfèrerais que tu gardes ce genre de choses pour tes précieux amis. À l'avenir, si possible, consacre plus d'énergie à la façon dont tu te présentes. C'est plutôt...

Il avait tellement attendu pour pouvoir lui dire ça :

- Effrayant de se réveiller à côté d'une pareille horreur.  
- Ça vaut pour toi. Devant une demoiselle, on ne devrait pas avoir une tenue comme celle avec laquelle tu t'es présenté.  
- Dès qu'une demoiselle se présentera _effectivement_ devant moi, je mettrai un point d'honneur à le faire.  
- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est si AIMABLE de savoir que tu épargneras au moins une personne !

Mentalement, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un défi se présentait à lui. Pas un défi vraiment intéressant selon ses critères, mais un défi au moins acceptable. Bien que les échanges de mots seraient un meilleur moyen de passer son temps qu'attendre Mai pendant qu'elle se préparait.

- Mai Valentine.  
- Oui, mon petit Kaiba !  
- Tiens.

Il lui tendit une liasse de papiers. Elle cligna des yeux à quelques reprises.

- C'est quoi ?  
- Un contrat. Lis-le. Je te préviens, si tu violes n'importe quelle partie de ce contrat, il y aura... des conséquences.  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
- Je ne fais pas confiance aux choses que je ne peux pas contrôler. Et tu fais justement partie de ces _choses_.

Elle commença à lire le contrat. Après un moment, elle leva les yeux et le regarda d'un air conflus.

- Tu ne peux pas vraiment m'obliger à ne pas porter de jaune ?!  
- Je le peux et je vais le faire, si tu veux rester mon employée. C'est une couleur qui ne flatte personne. Ça ne fait ressortir la... présence de personne. De plus, je déteste cette couleur et le fait que tu en portes à côté de moi ne ferait que ruiner ma prestance. Et AVANT que tu ne répliques comme je sais que tu veux le faire, je ne veux rien entendre d'autre !  
- Tout ça à cause du jaune ? demanda Mai.

Kaiba se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Ok, j'ai compris.

Elle redirigea son regard sur le contrat. Continuer la discussion ne mènerait nulle part. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une étrange demande, ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Elle continua à survoler le contrat, tous les « Je » « Tu » et « SOIRÉES » lui semblant diablement complexifiés pour simplement faire semblant d'être la petite amie de Kaiba. Après avoir passé à travers presque toutes les règles, Mai s'arrêta sur une seconde en particulier.

**TU acceptes de d'abstenir de former une relation intime et/ou doit te tenir loin de toute relation n'étant pas PROFESSIONNELLE.**

- Oh, alors tu as peur que je te plaque, _mon tendre amant_ ?

Sachant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, Kaiba répliqua après un grognement :

- Ce que tu fais en dehors de ce contrat est à ta discrétion. Mais j'aimerais garder l'image familiale de la Kaiba Corp intacte. Alors je préfèrerais que ma charmante demoiselle ne soit pas photographiée en train de donner au CHIEN des friandises et des mordillements d'oreilles en public.  
- Très mignon, Kaiba, dit Mai d'un ton sarcastique, mécontente qu'il ait mentionné Joey à nouveau.  
- Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu commences à avoir des sentiments pour moi.  
- Humph. Quand on parle de toi, les sentiments ne sont jamais en cause, soupira Mai. J'accepte tes conditions, j'ai pas besoin de lire tout le truc. Je comprends l'idée, _chéri_.  
- Parfait, _mon coeur _! Je savais que tu accepterais tout ce qui te donnera ton argent. Maintenant, il faut qu'on revoie un peu... ta tenue.  
- Tenue ?

Mai haussa les sourcils.

- Oui. Les serpents aussi doivent changer de peau. Je suppose donc que tu suivras l'exemple de tes congénères et que tu retireras tes vêtements moulants.  
- Alors tu as remarqué, uh ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton joueur.  
- Oui, ben, ce n'est pas dur à remarquer, les vêtements moulants... c-c-c-c'est... hé bien, c'est innapproprié à cause des enfants !  
- On parle déjà des enfants, Kaiba ? Mais nous commençons seulement à consummer notre relation ! Et tu veux déjà que nous ayons des enfants ? Mon Dieu, si pressé d'avoir un héritier.

Elle rit doucement en le voyant apparemment très gêné.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je voulais dire.

Il mit la main dans sa poche.

- Tiens, une carte de crédit. Achète-toi quelque chose qui me plairait. Non, non. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Achète-toi quelque chose de présentable. Mes goûts n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.  
- Kaiba, pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi... essayer les vêtements ? demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.  
- Non, ça va. J'accepterai ton jugement... achète ce que tu penses que je trouverais correct que tu portes.  
- Correct que je porte ? répéta-t-elle, avec un sourire des plus machiavéliques aux lèvres. Alors, qu'est-ce qui serait bien pour moi, Kaiba ? Je suis sûre que tu y as pensé.

« Fichue femme qui retournes mes propres mots contre moi... c'est pas comme si je ne m'étais pas mis moi-même dans cette position au départ » pesta-t-il dans sa tête.

- Oui, oui, tout ce que tu penses que j'accepterais. Vas-y. Je dois travailler ta présence est...  
- Une distraction ? Ou alors c'est une attirance qui t'empêche de te concentrer sur ton travail ?  
- Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à t'encourager dans tes illusions, mais je vais faire comme si j'étais d'accord avec ça.  
- Tant que tu m'obéis, ça me va ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué en se dirigeant vers la porte. À plus tard, mon tendre amant !

Elle le laissa seul.

« ... à plus tard... ma charmante demoiselle... »

**Le mot de la fin : **Complètement adoré ce chapitre ;)


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note :** À partir de maintenant, je ne contrôle plus vraiment la vitesse à laquelle je posterai de nouveaux chapitres, car je dois attendre que l'auteur original continue sa fic (ce qu'il m'a dit qu'il ferait). Il existe un chapitre huit dans la version anglaise, mais j'ai reçu la demande de l'auteur de ne pas en publier la traduction avant qu'il n'y apporte des modifications, je respecterai donc sa volonté.

**Chapitre 7**

- PUISQUE JE VOUS LE DIS ! SETO KAIBA M'A DONNÉ CETTE CARTE POUR QUE JE M'ACHÈTE DES VÊTEMENTS AVEC !

- Madame, s'il vous plaît, retenez votre voix !

- Hors de question !

- S'il vous plaît, nous vous demandons de vous calmer. Nous avons appelé la police et ils s'en viennent ici…

- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal !!!

Elle sentait ses joues s'empourprer. Elle se débattait dans son siège, mais il était pratiquement impossible pour elle de se sauver, puisqu'un agent de sécurité la maintenait en place.

- Je vous dis d'appeler Seto Kaiba immédiatement ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il va faire en apprenant ça ?

- Restez assise tranquille, madame, dit l'agent de sécurité, qui avait du mal à garder Mai assise.

Elle poussa un grognement sonore. Comment diable avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

**--- 30 minutes plus tôt ---**

- Oh, c'est si mignon ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant une petite boutique avec des vêtements d'une rare élégance dans sa vitrine. Chauffeur, vous pouvez me laisser ici !

Kaiba lui avait donné tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin. Son chauffeur personnel, un téléphone cellulaire et une carte de crédit. Mai se doutait bien que ces effets allaient probablement à Mokuba lorsqu'il voyageait avec son frère. Elle s'en fichait.

Sans hésitation, elle bondit de la voiture et courut vers le magasin. Elle se sentait comme une enfant dans une confiserie. Elle avait déjà entendu dire qu'elle pourrait trouver les plus beaux vêtements sur cette rue et c'était vrai. La première boutique qu'elle avait vu avait la plus belle robe qu'elle ait jamais vue dans sa vitrine. Elle pénétra dans la boutique d'un air assuré. La boutique était très petite, mais semblait regrouper tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur.

- Excusez-moi, dit une voix dans sa direction.

Mai se tourna pour voir une femme qui devait être dans la vingtaine, mais qui avait l'air dans la trentaine. Elle portait un tailleur très professionnel et ses cheveux étaient retenus à l'arrière de sa tête par un chignon. Elle semblait presque ennuyée en s'approchant de Mai.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- Non, ça va, répondit Mai. Je fais juste regarder.

- Je suis au regret de vous dire madame, continua-t-elle d'un ton très hautain, que la salle de bain est réservée à nos clients.

Mai laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Non, je ne suis pas là pour les toilettes.

Elle aurait voulu étrangler cette femme, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.

- Je voudrais voir cette robe qui était dans la vitrine.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas vraiment dans vos moyens.

Mai eut du mal à empêcher son caractère de reprendre le dessus.

- Je suis à peu près sûre de pouvoir me le permettre.

- … nous n'avons pas votre taille…

- Écoutez ! aboya Mai en direction de la femme. Je suis certaine que vous avez une taille quatre quelque part alors pourquoi est-ce que vous n'emmenez pas votre jolie petite tête à l'arrière pour me donner cette robe ?!

La femme sortit en coup de vent pour aller chercher la robe demandée par Mai. Elle revint avec la robe que Mai voulait tant, et dans la bonne taille.

- Voudriez-vous l'essayer, madame ?

- Pas besoin.

Mai reviendrait si elle ne lui allait pas. Elle prit la carte de crédit de Kaiba dans sa poche.

- Mettez ça sur cette carte.

- Madame, je vais avoir besoin d'une pièce d'identité.

Roulant les yeux, Mai glissa sa main vers sa poche à nouveau, mais fut stoppée en plein mouvement par la voix de la femme criant en direction de l'homme debout à côté de la porte :

- Sécurité ! Cette femme essaye de payer avec une carte volée !

- QUOI ??!!! Comment ça, volée ?!!! Ôtez vos sales pattes de moi !!!

**--- Présent ---**

- ÉCOUTEZ. Laissez-moi simplement appeler Kaiba, il va tout vous expliquer.

Avant que la femme devant elle ne puisse protester, elle prit le téléphone cellulaire dans sa poche et parcourut les numéros en mémoire. Fort heureusement, Mokuba avait le numéro de son frère. En fait, il y en avait au moins quatre. Comment savoir ? Elle prit le premier, priant pour que ce soit le bon.

- Bonjour, vous venez d'appeler la Kaiba Corporation, répondit une voix de femme.

« Merde » pensa-t-elle. Elle pouvait quand même demander à lui parler.

- Passez-moi Seto Kaiba tout de suite !

- Monsieur Seto Kaiba est en voyage d'affaires aux États-Unis.

- Alors transférez-moi à lui ! Mettez-moi en contact avec !

- J'ai bien peur que Monsieur Kaiba ait demandé à ne pas être dérangé en ce moment. Puis-je prendre votre message ?

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Alors passez-moi Mokuba ! N'importe quoi !

- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

- Dites-lui que c'est Mai !

- Mademoiselle, je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il semble que Monsieur Seto Kaiba et Monsieur Mokuba Kaiba sont tous les deux trop occupés pour prendre votre appel.

- Écoutez, c'est une urgence, dites simplement à Mokuba que Mai Valentine l'appelle et je suis sûre qu'il répondra. Vite !

- Très bien, gardez la ligne.

Mai croisa les doigts. C'était plutôt risqué de demander ça à Mokuba, qui était toujours au Japon, mais n'importe quoi était mieux que rien du tout, et elle pensait que Mokuba aurait sûrement le moyen le plus rapide pour contacter son frère.

- Mai ? demanda la voix de Mokuba.

- Oh, Mokuba, je suis contente de t'entendre !

- Mai, c'est vraiment toi ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Pas très bien, j'ai des ennuis !

- Quel genre d'ennuis ?

- Ils m'accusent d'avoir volé la carte de crédit de ton frère !

Mai lui expliqua la situation. Mokuba l'écouta avec attention. Elle ne mentionna pas le contrat établi entre Kaiba et elle, ignorant si Mokuba était au courant de ce fait ou non.

- Alors il t'a donné cette carte… normalement, je m'en sers sans problème aux États-Unis… je vais contacter mon frère pour toi. Comment s'appelle la boutique ?

- Lyla's. Oh, Mokuba, merci !

- Pas de problème. Oh, encore mieux, je vais voir si je peux te transférer !

Elle entendit une succession de « bip », puis, une voix rauque répondit :

- Mokuba, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Non, Kaiba, c'est moi ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

Kaiba inspira profondément.

- Comment… comment oses-tu m'appeler sur cette ligne ! Cette ligne est strictement réservée à moi et Mokuba, tu n'as absolument pas le droit de t'en servir !

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa tirade, elle le coupa :

- Non, non, non ! Je suis à cette boutique appelée Lyla's, ils m'ont accusé de vol et…

Kaiba soupira dans le téléphone.

- J'ignorais que je devais t'apprendre qu'il faut payer pour ce qu'on voit dans les magasins.

- Veux-tu bien m'écouter ! J'ai essayé de payer, mais ils refusent de croire que tu m'as donné cette carte, ils ont appelé la police et ils…

**CLIC.**

- Kaiba… ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

Elle n'entendit rien d'autre que le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Éberluée, elle regarda la femme qui lui retirait le téléphone portable.

« Ce salaud ! »

------

Kaiba grogna en raccrochant le téléphone. Même Mokuba ne lui apportait pas autant de problème, et c'était un enfant. Était-il vraiment si dur pour Mai de simplement s'acheter des vêtements ?

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, et encore une fois, le numéro privé de Mokuba s'afficha sur l'écran. Combien de fois allait-elle l'appeler avant de comprendre ?

- Pourquoi tu me déranges encore ! répondit-il.

- Grand frère ?

- Mokuba. Pourquoi est-ce que Mai a appelé de ta ligne ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle avait des ennuis, grand frère. Elle dit que tu lui as donné une carte de crédit pour des vêtements, mais qu'ils la retiennent là-bas pour vol et qu'ils veulent la livrer à la police.

- Compris, Mokuba. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre davantage sur la situation de cette femme. Je vais m'en occuper.

- Je savais que tu le ferais, grand frère. Je dois y aller, je te parle plus tard !

Il raccrocha le téléphone, comprenant qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il décrocha le téléphone et composa un autre numéro.

- Je vais être sorti pour le reste de la soirée.

-------

Mai ne savait pas si elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes ou de piquer une crise de rage. Le policier était dehors, en train de parler avec la vendeuse qui l'avait mise dans cette fâcheuse posture. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire ? Elle regardait le plancher, sentant la colère monter. Comment Kaiba avait-il pu lui raccrocher au nez en l'abandonnant à son sort ? Elle fixait le sol, se demandant quoi faire. Elle se sentait totalement perdue, jusqu'à ce que…

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous faites ?!

Soit ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours, soit elle avait raison. Elle leva les yeux et vit le seul et unique Seto Kaiba, dehors avec l'officier de police et la vendeuse. L'expression sur son visage n'était que colère et frustration.

- Voudriez-vous prendre la peine de m'expliquer POURQUOI j'ai été appelé à mon bureau pour m'occuper de ce bordel ?

La vendeuse répondit d'une petite voix :

- Monsieur Kaiba, nous faisons simplement notre travail…

- Je préfère ne rien savoir de votre travail ou de vos performances à ce sujet. Je peux déjà voir le _merveilleux_ travail que vous faites.

Kaiba prit son portable dans sa poche et composa un numéro.

- Oui, c'est moi. Avez-vous déjà appelé ? Bien. Oui, je prends leurs noms… une seconde.

Il regarda la vendeuse et le policier. Tous deux très embarrassés, ils répondirent nerveusement. La femme s'appelait Kimberly Stamos et l'homme se nommait Ron Alan. Il répéta les noms à la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Très bien, vous avez les noms. Assurez-vous que ce soit fait.

Il raccrocha et adressa un sourire en coin aux deux personnes qui lui faisaient face.

- Je voulais juste qu'il sache qui sont les responsables du _merveilleux_ traitement qu'à reçu ma compagne aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de transmettre mes respects au chef de police et au propriétaire de cette boutique.

La façon dont il leur avait dit que leurs superviseurs apprendraient à quel point ils avaient été « merveilleux » sous-entendait très clairement que ce n'était absolument pas « merveilleux ». En fait, le manque d'information sur ce qu'il avait réellement prévu de faire rendait tout le monde très nerveux.

Kaiba les laissa seuls et entra dans le magasin, se dirigeant immédiatement vers Mai, qui était toujours maintenue de force dans son fauteuil. Kaiba jeta un regard assassin à l'agent de sécurité, qui lâcha immédiatement les épaules de Mai. Elle se leva brusquement et poussa l'agent.

- Allons, allons, tu ne voudrais pas être arrêtée pour agression quand même ? dit Kaiba d'un ton moqueur.

- Comment as-tu osé me raccrocher au nez !

- C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton sauveur ?

- C'est toi qui as causé ça au départ !

- Oui, tu as raison. Je veux dire, j'ai une énorme compagnie à gérer, ce qui veut dire, selon toi, que j'ai plein de temps libre dans mon agenda. Alors j'avoue, j'avais cette drôle d'envie aujourd'hui. J'avais envie de prendre le temps d'appeler dans cette boutique pour qu'ils te retiennent pour vol. J'ai même appelé la police moi-même. Pour rajouter la cerise sur le gâteau, et me donne l'allure d'un chevalier sauvant sa princesse, j'avais prévu venir ici afin de leur crier dessus pour toi. Oui, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de t'énerver !

- Tu vois, je le savais ! Tu passes ton temps à penser à moi !

Mai n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur, comme le montrait son ton sarcastique. En fait, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle avait envie d'expulser toute cette fureur en frappant Kaiba en plein visage.

- Monte dans cette foutue voiture ! lui ordonna-t-il.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne dis pas simplement : « Mai, s'il te plaît, monte dans la voiture pour que je puisse passer plus de temps à penser à toi ».

- Droit dans le mille ! Oui, je vais passer plus de temps à penser à toi, c'est exact ! Je vais continuer à me demander : « Est-ce possible pour cette femme de se trouver encore plus d'excuses pour que je sois avec elle ? » !

- N'importe quoi ! cria Mai.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la boutique, poussant ou frappant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Kaiba la suivait avec un sourire en coin. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture dans laquelle Kaiba était arrivé, laissant derrière eux trois personnes complètement sidérées.

- Ok… qu'est-ce qui vient d'arriver, au juste ? demanda la vendeuse, incertaine d'avoir saisi la situation.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de poser plus de questions.

----

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper de ça toute seule ?

- Est-ce que tu vas gueuler tout le long du trajet ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je n'ai même pas pu acheter le moindre morceau de vêtement !

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'intercom.

- Chauffeur, emmenez-nous au EVERBLUE.

Mai tourna son regard vers Kaiba.

- EVERBLUE, la boutique de vêtements ?

- On va réessayer. Seulement, cette fois, je vais te tenir par la main. Pas au sens propre bien sûr.

Mai haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que ça ne change pas grand-chose… mais… euh…

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas dire « merci », alors, au lieu de ça, elle dit simplement :

- Peu importe.

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin.

- Pitié, ne me dis pas que je vais aussi devoir payer pour un spécialiste de l'élocution. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton vocabulaire soit aussi limité.

Mai serra son poing dans les airs, se retenant de toutes ses forces de frapper Kaiba.

**Le mot de la fin :** Mon préféré d'entre tous ;) j'espère que l'auteur original va bientôt continuer, que je puisse vous traduire le reste !


End file.
